Estaciones
by Clio Salome
Summary: Las relaciones de pareja tienen buenos y malos momentos, pueden ser cálidas o frías, como las estaciones del año, tal vez cíclicas, pero cada una antecede algo mejor y eso aprendieron Sasuke y Naruto, pasando por las cuatro estaciones y madurando en cada una. SN DAY


¡Lo logré, lo terminé!

¡Hola! Hace como un año que no me aparezco por aquí, aunque creo que eso a nadie le importa ni me extraña.

Originalmente este one-shot iba a publicarlo ayer por el SN Day, pero me retrasé un poco.

Como siempre, los personajes son de M. Kishimoto

Dedicado a Saphir Kyubi (mi zorrito bonito)

.

.

También para la Bola

Mil gracias a Zanzamaru por hacerla de beta.

P.D: Problemas técnicos arreglados.

Estaciones

 _Otoño_

Octubre estaba siendo demasiado frío, pero eso no impedía que la actividad en el bar Jinchuriki se realizara con normalidad.

El establecimiento se localizaba en Shinjuku, Tokio, su atmosfera relajante y privada brindaba a los asistentes una oportunidad de olvidarse de un agobiante día de trabajo.

 _-Buenas tardes, ¿que desean tomar hoy?_ -habló el mesero, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules y piel morena. Atendía al grupo de abogados que siempre se sentaba en el mismo jugar, sabía que su despacho estaba a un par de cuadras porque pasaba en la puerta para tomar el metro.

 _-una copa de Sake-_

 _-Una cerveza-_

 _-Una soda de naranja-_

 _-Otra cerveza-_

 _-Soda de cereza con poco hielo-_

Ante este último pedido el rubio alzó la vista y se fijó en el atractivo rostro que era el único en la mesa que lo observaba, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y terminó de anotar en su libreta los pedidos.

 _-¿Bocadillos?-_

 _-Una orden de croquetas de camarón y otra de pulpo-_ contestaron.

 _-Enseguida_ -dijo y se retiró.

La velada continuó con normalidad y al cabo de una hora, los abogados se levantaron para retirarse. El moreno al que el mesero sonrió se acercó a pagar, por lo que el rubio se posicionó tras la caja.

 _-¿Todo su servicio estuvo bien?_ -preguntó cortésmente

 _-Excelente como siempre-_

 _-Su cuenta son 12000 yenes-_

El moreno sacó su cartera y le entrego 15000 yenes al mesero:

 _-El resto para la propina-_ aclaro el abogado.

 _-Gracias por su visita-_ sonrío imprimiendo el ticket y entregándoselo.

El moreno aprovecho esta acción para acariciar la palma del rubio.

 _-Te espero esta noche es mi casa, Naruto-_ dijo en voz baja.

 _-Salgo a las nueve, ahí te veo, Sasuke-_ fue la susurrada respuesta.

El azabache asintió complacido y de dirigió a con sus colegas a la salida.

Después de salir del trabajo, Naruto se dirigió al subterráneo; bajó tres estaciones después y camino diez minutos más por un barrio acomodado, hasta una moderna torre de edificios, la puerta se encontraba abierta como de costumbre, así que ingreso y montó el ascensor hasta el piso 10. Ya en su destino tocó el timbre de la puerta de roble.

 _-Hola Sasuke-_

 _-Hola_ -respondió simplemente dándole el paso al otro _-¿Hace frío?-_ preguntó mientras Naruto se quitaba su abrigo y bufanda.

 _-Sí, parece que el invierno se adelantó_

 _-¿Quieres un café?_ – volvió a preguntar el dueño de casa, más amable de lo normal.

 _-No, pero si agradecería un baño caliente; además creo que apesto a_ cigarro -externó el rubio olfateando su camisa.

 _-Ya sabes dónde está el baño, o puedes usar el de mi habitación-_

 _-¿Y que me asaltes como la otra vez? no gracias, luego me duele la espalda_ –respondió divertido Naruto, encaminándose al cuarto de huéspedes.

La ducha había resultado sumamente gratificante, sobretodo porque el agua caliente había quitado el cansancio de su cuerpo. Entró a la habitación principal del apartamento, hallando al abogado sentado en la cama hojeando una revista.

Sasuke dirigió su atencion al rubio, sonriendo al observar a su acompañante usando una pequeña toalla en la cintura y con pequeñas gotas de agua bajando por su cuello y abdomen.

El moreno le sonrió lascivamente, así que Naruto deshizo el nudo de su cintura y la tela que lo cubría cayó al suelo, se complació al notar como Sasuke lo recorría de arriba a abajo mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

Lentamente se acercó a la cama y besó hambrientamente los labios del moreno, quien lo recibió gustoso y jaló hacia si para sentarlo en sus piernas, aun saboreando la deliciosa boca fue recostando a Naruto quedando el arriba, rompió brevemente la danza de lenguas para retirar su bata y quedar en las mismas condiciones que el mesero.

Entre besos, mordidas y caricias la tempestad en la habitación subía, Naruto ya estaba boca abajo con el pecho apoyado en el colchón, sus manos estrujaban las sabanas apoyándose en sus rodillas para darle acceso al otro a su trasero. Sasuke repartía besos desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja de su compañero, estiró su brazo y tomó el bote de lubricante que estaba en la mesa de al lado.

Embadurnó sus dedos de la mano derecha con la viscosa sustancia y mientras mordisqueaba las nalgas tostadas, introdujo sus dedos índice y medio en la entrada del rubio, provocando un gemino de Naruto.

 _-¿Estás ansioso?_ -curioseó, pues sus dígitos se abrían paso con facilidad.

 _-Ca-cállate y date prisa_ –exigió desde abajo el otro.

Por respuesta, Sasuke sonrió e inició un movimiento de tijeras para ensanchar el lugar, mientras besaba y mordía toda la piel a su alcance.

Cuando las paredes internas de Naruto cedieron coló un tercer dedo, causando un nuevo y sensual gemido en el rubio.

 _-¿Estás listo?_ -preguntó sacando sus dedos y echando lubricante en su pene.

 _-Estás tardando_ -reclamó Naruto sumamente excitado.

Ante la petición de su pareja, Sasuke guió su miembro a la rosada cavidad comenzando a introducirse lentamente mientras ambos gemían.

El moreno se deleitaba de la estrechez del cuerpo de abajo, dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión, cuando la presión desapareció y el rubio comenzó a moverse, sujeto la cadera del de ojos azules e inició con sus embestidas firmes y profundas

Ambos gemían, Naruto en mayor volumen mientras Sasuke que ya se sentía cerca del clímax, con su mano izquierda sujeto el pene del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo. Ante tantas sensaciones Naruto no resistió y llegó al orgasmo, la presión de su ano sobre el pene de Sasuke hizo que el moreno se corriera y derramarse su semen dentro de la cavidad.

Con los temblores del placer todavía recorriendo sus cuerpos se desplomaron en la cama; ya más relajado Sasuke salió de su acompañante y del limbo post-orgásmico, pero atrajo a Naruto hacia sí, el cual dócilmente se cómodo en el hueco del cuello del moreno y se dejó abrazar.

 _-No usaste condón, está saliendo-_ dijo en voz baja refiriéndose a la semilla que tenía en su interior.

Al principio, sus encuentros fueron puramente sexuales, pero con el tiempo los besos y abrazos post-coitales aparecieron y los preservativos se dejaron de lado.

 _-Correrse dentro es el paraíso_ -respondió Sasuke.

 _-Tonto -_ reprochó Naruto adormilado sonriendo suavemente.

Horas después Naruto despertó, entre la oscuridad de la noche vio la hora que marcaba el reloj junto a la cama y se sorprendió.

 _-¡Mierda! me dormí_ -exclamó sentándose de golpe

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_ -preguntó Sasuke, pues el movimiento del rubio lo había despertado.

 _-Pasan de las dos de la mañana, me tengo que ir_ -explicó el ojiazul poniéndose de pie _"¿y mi ropa?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, pues estaba desnudo _"Cierto, está en el bañó"_ recordó encaminándose a la otra habitación.

Sasuke suspiro resignado, se levantó y colocándose su bata siguió a su compañero.

 _-No tienes que irte_ -habló apoyándose en la puerta del baño donde el mesero estaba colocándose su pantalón _-ya te dije que no me molesta que te quedes a dormir, no te echare en la mañana-_

 _-No puedo Sasuke, ya te lo he dicho-_ suspiro el rubio.

 _-Pero no me has dicho por qué-_ protesto molesto.

 _-...-_

 _-¿Naruto?_

 _-Te diré, si seguimos juntos después de año nuevo, te diré_

 _-¿Tengo tu palabra?_

El rubio asintió terminando de abrochar su camisa, el moreno le cedió el paso y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

 _-¿Vendrás mañana?-_

 _-Tengo el turno de la noche, salgo hasta la madrugada_

 _-¿Y si vamos a desayunar el domingo?_ –propuso el abogado.

 _-Las mañanas las tengo ocupadas_ -rechazó la propuesta.

 _-Naruto, ¿no tienes a nadie más, cierto?_ -indagó directamente, pues había un arreglo tácito de fidelidad, aunque su relación no fuera formal.

 _-No Sasuke, no es por otro hombre-_ negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 _-Confió en ti-_ aclaró el moreno

 _-Lo sé, por eso estoy contigo-_ sonrío el rubio.

Para confirmar sus palabras, Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y lo besó cálidamente dejando que el moreno explorara su boca y acariciara su espalda; separándose lentamente después de unos minutos.

 _-Te veo el lunes-_ se despidió Naruto antes de salir por la puerta.

 _Invierno_

Las semanas transcurrieron normalmente entre sus respectivos empleos y sus encuentros nocturnos, hasta un sábado de principios de diciembre. Aquella tarde el bar se encontraba en calma para ser fin de semana, los abogados de Senju Asoc. celebraban que ganaron un caso muy lucrativo.

 _-Mesero -_ llamó uno de los juristas, al parecer el jefe, pues se veía mayor _-¿tienes vodka?-_

 _-Por supuesto-_

 _-Tráenos una botella-_ pidió amablemente.

 _-Enseguida_ -respondió Naruto con los ojos fijos en Sasuke _-¿Alguna marca de su preferencia?, tenemos: Belvedere, Absolut Crystal y Krupnik._

 _-Una botella de Krupnik estaría bien_

 _-Claro, pero tendrán que esperar unos minutos, pues debo ir a la cava por ella-_

 _-No hay problema_ – fue la respuesta.

Sasuke miraba su reloj, hacía más de 15 minutos que Naruto había salido por la bebida y aun no regresaba, al notar la tardanza el dueño del bar se acercó a ofrecerles una disculpa y mandó a otro mesero, llamado Haku a ver qué ocurría.

Instantes después, Haku regresó gritando y tenía un golpe en el rostro.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_ -preguntó alarmado el mayor, Kakashi.

 _-Hay un hombre que está golpeando a Naruto, intente ayudarlo, pero me derribó_ \- explico rápidamente el empleado.

 _-¡Llama a la policía!_ -indicó el propietario corriendo hacia la puerta trasera de su bar dispuesto a ayudar.

El rechinido de una silla se escuchó y Sasuke siguió rápidamente al jefe de su pareja con sus amigos tras él. En el callejón estaba un hombre alto y fornido que sacudía violentamente al rubio, cuyos mechones ya estaban manchados de sangre. El mayor intentaba separarlos.

 _-¡Déjalo! -_ gritaba Kakashi entre el forcejeo.

El atacante pateó al mayor, derribándolo, aun si soltar a su víctima.

 _-¡Naruto!_ -gritó Sasuke.

El desconocido miró al moreno acercarse, sujetó por los hombros al mesero y comenzó a estamparlo contra la pared. El rubio intentaba escabullirse, pero en uno de los impactos su cabeza se golpeó contra los ladrillos y quedó aturdido, la pared tenía manchas rojas

 _-¡Suéltalo!_ -gritó de nuevo el Uchiha, pues había visto los golpes desde lejos.

 _-Sasuke_ -musitó Naruto y su atacante lo soltó, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

El más corpulento se dirigió al abogado para golpearlo, cuando las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon y decidió huir.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Naruto, que seguía tendido en el piso, sangre resbalándole por su sien.

 _-Naruto -_ le habló inclinándose a su lado. Uno de sus compañeros le pasó su saco y cubrió al rubio con él, al estar tan cerca notó la sangre del lado derecho _-todo estará bien, la ambulancia ya viene_.

 _-Viniste_ –musitó el rubio apenas conciente.

 _-No hables_ –indicó el azabache algo asustado.

 _-Tengo sueño…_

 _-¡No te duermas, Naruto!_

Un gemido salió de los labios del herido antes de cerrar los ojos.

 _-¿Naruto? ¡Naruto!_ -repitió, pero no respondieron _-¿dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?-_ fue lo último que escucho el mesero, cayendo por fin en la inconciencia.

Estaba recostado pero su cabeza le dolía, sentía como si la estuvieran golpeando con un martillo.

 _-¿Porque no puedo seguir durmiendo?_ -se lamentó, mientras intentaba abrir sus ojos, gimiendo por el daño que le hizo la luz _-¡Aww!-_ parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse al brillo y cuando logró enfocar sus azules irises vio a un doctor que tomaba sus signos vitales.

 _-¿Dónde estoy?_ -preguntó a pesar de tener la garganta seca

 _-En el hospital-_ fue la obvia respuesta.

De repente recordó el ataque que había sufrido, así que llevó su mano a su frente y sintió con sus dedos el grueso vendaje que cubría su cabeza.

 _-Tuvimos que darte varios puntos de sutura, pero no te quedará ninguna cicatriz. Te dolerá el cuerpo por varios días y tendrás algunos moretones_ \- explicó el galeno.

Naruto asintió, fijándose en los vendajes de sus brazos y la aguja que le administraba suero.

 _-¿Qué hora es?-_

 _-Pasan de las dos de la mañana_

 _-¡Mierda!_

 _-¿Qué haces? –_ preguntó estupefacto el doctor al ver a su paciente intentar pararse.

 _-Me tengo que ir-_

 _-¡No debes moverte!_ –regañó.

 _-¡Déjame!-_ exigió el rubio forcejeando con el agarre del otro sobre él.

 _-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? -_ exclamó otra voz, deteniendo la pelea.

 _-¡Sasuke!-_ exclamaron ambos.

 _-¿Estás intentando terminar lo que inició ese ladrón?-_ demandó molesto el recién llegado.

 _-Insiste en irse-_ explicó el médico recobrando la compostura.

 _-Eres un dobe, Naruto -_ regañó el moreno - _tuviste suerte que esos golpes no te dejaran como un vegetal-_

 _-Pero Sasuke, tengo que llegar a casa-_ protesto nuevamente el rubio, haciendo un puchero infantil.

 _-Tienes que estar en observación esta noche y te convendría quedarte unos días-_

 _-No, tengo que irme_ -sentenció

 _-No puedo darte de alta, es riesgoso-_ acotó en ese momento el médico.

- _Firmaré una responsiva_ -replicó

 _-Dobe terco-_ masculló Sasuke _-sédalo_ -ordenó al médico

 _-¿Qué yo que?-_

 _-Lo estás pensando, sédalo-_

 _-¡No, no!_ -pidió a gritos el rubio.

El Uchiha lo sostuvo mientras Juugo administraba la droga en el suero, inmediatamente el rubio se relajó.

 _-Sasuke, por favor... debo casa_ -dijo antes de caer en la inconciencia.

 _-¿Porque siempre te juntas con los peores?_ -preguntó Juugo en tono cansado.

 _-¿Lo dices por experiencia?_ -replicó con burla a lo que el otro sonrió.

 _-Aunque eso fue extraño, se alarmó cuando supo la hora_ -recordó el doctor - _voy a revisar a otros pacientes, nos vemos después -_ se despidió el más alto antes de salir de la habitación.

 _-¿Por qué reaccionaste así Naruto?_ -se preguntó a su mismo. De repente se fijó que las pertenencias del rubio que estaban sobre la mesa, se acercó e inspeccionó su billetera para leer su identificación, no lo pensó mucho para dejar el cuarto.

Condujo por más de treinta minutos hasta una zona económica de la ciudad, la dirección de Naruto lo llevó hasta un edificio de aspecto cuidado, pero viejo; aparcó en la puerta, leyó la lista de direcciones y fácilmente encontró el apartamento del rubio: 25 C, con las llaves del mesero entró al edificio y con las mismas ingresó a su vivienda.

El piso era mucho más pequeño que el de Sasuke y también menos elegante, pensó en encontrarse con una mascota o algo así que explicara el comportamiento de Naruto, pero no halló nada; hasta que llegó a la única habitación, ahí en la cama un pequeño niño dormía cubierto con varias mantas, encendió la luz notando que era moreno y de piel clara, le calculó unos seis años.

" _¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ se preguntó. Sabía que no podía dejarlo solo, así que rogó al cielo por que la locura que iba a hacer funcionara.

Con cautela se acercó a la cama y lo más tranquilo que pudo dijo:

 _-Despierta, anda -_ el niño se removió un poco _-vamos, despierta_ \- insistió moviéndolo levemente.

 _-Mmm... Naruto-nii_ -reclamó el pequeñito adormilado.

 _-Despierta_ -pidió por tercera ocasión, esta vez observó cómo unos ojos verdes se abrían de golpe y lo miraban extrañado.

 _-Tú no eres Naruto-_ reclamó el niño _-¡Naruto!_ -gritó asustado, había retrocedido hasta pegar su espalda a la pared _-¡Naruto!-_

 _-No grites_ -pidió Sasuke, sin saber como reaccionar.

 _-Naruto_ -repitió el niño antes de romper a llorar

 _-Calma, Cálmate por favor_ -pidió nervioso el abogado _-Naruto está bien-_

Ante la mención de su hermano el pequeño aminoró sus lagrima _-¿Naruto nii?-_

 _-¡Si! –_ afirmó mas calmado ahora que el niño no lloraba _-me pidió que te llevara con él._

 _-¡Mientes, me quieres hacer cosas malas!_ –acusó el menor, señalándole con el dedo mientras le temblaba la barbilla.

Ante la amenaza de mas lagrimas el moreno buscó rápidamente su celular y se lo mostró al infante; en la pantalla se proyectaba la imagen del rubio durmiendo plácidamente, Sasuke había tomado la fotografía de forma furtiva.

 _-¡Naruto nii!-_

 _-Ven conmigo_ -pidió nuevamente con vos suave.

 _-No debo ir con extraños-_

 _-Sí, eso es correcto. Pero soy… amigo de tu hermano y me llamo Sasuke. Prometo que te llevare con Naruto-_

 _-¿De verdad, es una promesa?-_ indago aun inseguro.

 _-Si ¿y tú cómo te llamas?_

 _-Ryozo-_ respondió bajito

 _-Muy bien, vamos Ryozo-_

Con indecisión el pequeño se bajó de la cama y llegó frente al azabache.

 _-¿Y ahora? -_ quiso saber el niño.

Y ahora el mayor no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó viendo al niño

 _-¿Me vas a poner un abrigo?-_

 _-Sí, un abrigo ¿dónde están?-_

El infante señaló el armario, así que el Uchiha buscó en él hasta sacar una chamarra verde. Con manos temblorosas le colocó la prenda.

 _-Vamos niño-_ demando

 _-¿Y mis zapatos?-_

 _-Cierto, póntelos-_

 _-No sé cómo-_

Suspirando por paciencia Sasuke buscó por la pequeña habitación.

 _-Debajo de la cama-_ confesó Ryozo

El mayor encontró los tenis del otro moreno y ayudó a ponérselos, atando las agujetas

 _-¿Algo más?-_

 _-No_

 _-Andando-_

Con el niño tras Sasuke, salieron del departamento hasta el auto del Uchiha. Acomodó al pequeño en el asiento del copiloto poniéndole el cinturón, luego se subió el y arrancó.

Condujo en silencio, en los altos miraba al niño que contemplaba la ciudad. Antes de lo planeado llegaron al hospital y ya dentro el pequeño le sujeto su mano, se notaba un poco asustado. Caminaron por los pasillos y tomaron el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, se dirigió a la habitación 218, encontrándose con su amigo Juugo en la puerta.

 _-¿Cómo sigue?-_ le preguntó.

El más alto bufó antes de responder:

 _-Alterado, es impresionante que haya podido despertar de un sedante tan potente. ¿Por qué tienes un niño?_ -Cuestionó mirando al pequeño.

 _-Estaba en su casa, supongo que es lo que le preocupaba, vamos a entrar-_ aclaro Sasuke.

Como el médico sentía curiosidad, entró también a la habitación de su paciente.

 _-¡Ni-san!-_ exclamó el menor, soltándose del moreno para lanzarse sobre Naruto.

 _-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-_ le pregunto este, después de darle un beso en la frente y acomodarlo entre sus brazos, aún estaba un poco confundido.

 _-Él me trajo -_ explicó señalando al Uchiha

- _Gracias, Sasuke_ -le dijo sinceramente al moreno.

 _-De nada, pero ahora debes descansar-_ pidió el otro.

 _-Sasuke, el niño no se puede quedar aquí_ -interrumpió Juugo

 _-Yo quiero quedarme con Naruto-nii_ -expresó Ryozo

 _-Firmare el alta voluntaria-_ asintió Naruto.

 _-¡No! -_ exclamaron Juugo y el Uchiha a la vez

 _-Naruto, usted debe permanecer en reposo_ -reprendió el medico

 _-No tengo quien pueda cuidar a Ryozo-_ aclaro el rubio abochornado.

 _-Juugo, deja que el niño se quede-_ pidió Sasuke

 _-Pero Sasuke –_ intento protestar el galeno, el aludido alzó su ceja derecha y al verse sin muchas opciones accedió _.-De acuerdo, pero que se comporte._

 _-No te preocupes, es un niño bueno-_ prometió el paciente.

Cuando los hermanos Uzumaki se durmieron, el Uchiha se retiró de igual manera.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke pasó a visitar al rubio convaleciente, encontrándose con otra discusión entre el doctor y el paciente. Entró a la habitación y encontró a Naruto ya vestido y atándose las agujetas de los tenis, mientras Ryozo lo esperaba senado en una silla bebiendo leche y Juugo ponía cara de frustración.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-_ inquirió divertido ante la cara de su amigo.

 _-Me voy a casa-_ le respondió el rubio.

 _-¿Ya le diste de alta?_ -preguntó a su amigo médico.

 _-No, pidió su alta voluntaria-_ respondió este con un suspiro.

 _-Naruto, ¿estas demente?-_ volteo a ver al Uzumaki

 _-No; y como le dije al doctor, estoy bien, puedo descansar en casa; así que me voy ahora mismo-_ sentenció poniéndose de pie _-¡vamos Ryozo!_ -llamó al niño.

El menor sujetó su mano y juntos salieron del cuarto.

Juugo y Sasuke tenían un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

 _-Que conste que la próxima vez, prefiero a Suigetsu ebrio, es más fácil tratar con el que con ese rubio-_ sentencio el primero resignado.

Durante toda la semana Sasuke había ido al bar, pero no había rastro del rubio; el sábado estaba decidido a hacerle una visita a su casa, cuando lo vio al salir del baño, estaba hablando con su jefe, así que se acercó.

 _\- Perdone el espectáculo Kakashi-san, le prometo que no ocurrirá de nuevo-_ se disculpaba el menor.

 _-Tranquilo Naruto, no fue tu culpa. Fuimos a la policía y con ayuda de Haku pusimos la denuncia, ve a casa y descansa, el lunes puedes volver-_ aseguro el mayor.

 _-¡Muchas gracias Kakashi!_ -dijo aliviado.

Como no escucho más conversación, Sasuke se dirigió a la mesa de sus compañeros, dejó un poco de dinero y tomó sus cosas saliendo del lugar. Recorría la avenida en su auto cuando lo vio esperando el autobús y se detuvo a su lado.

 _-¿Vas?_ -le preguntó después de bajar la ventanilla.

Naruto sonrió y se subió al vehículo.

El apartamento estaba a obscuras, desde la entrada había un camino de ropa que terminaba en la habitación, en la cama Sasuke se encontraba boca arriba, disfrutando del placer que le brindaba Naruto al empalarse en su pene, con una de sus manos sujetaba la cadera del rubio y con la otra lo masturbaba, sentía que estaba cerca del clímax y no permitiría ser el primero en terminar.

Naruto subía y bajaba por el miembro del abogado a un ritmo constante, apretando su esfínter mientras se acercaba mas al orgasmo, la cabalgata y el placer que le brindaba su pareja hizo que llegara a la cima y contrajera mas su recto, causado que el Uchiha también se viniera y liberara su simiente en su interior. Agotado, se dejó caer sobre su amante.

Aun agitados, Sasuke acercó su rostro y besó apasionadamente a Naruto.

 _-Esto fue intenso -_ reconoció Sasuke. _-Tu cara de placer fue única, deberías hacerlo más seguido, Naruto-_

 _-No abuses, mañana no poder caminar_ \- resopló

 _-No voy a insistir en que te quedes_ \- aviso serio el azabache.

 _-Ya conociste a mi pretexto_

 _-¿No te hizo preguntas?_

 _-No, incluso le agradaste. Tú señor gruñón-_ rio _-Hasta me dijo que quería volver a verte-_

 _-Tal vez podamos ir al parque un día, ya sabes, hacer algo más que ensuciar mis sabanas-_ sugirió levantando una ceja con sorna.

 _-No niegues que lo disfrutas Uchiha-_

 _-Me encanta, pero para variar estaría bien, ¿No?_ -Naruto asintió ante la idea. _-Aunque nunca imagine que tuvieras un hermano menor, no se parecen-_

 _-Sasuke, Ryozo y yo no somos parientes-_ confesó con la mirada baja.

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-_

 _-Por supuesto…_

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Era una de las discotecas más populares de Sapporo, ese sábado el lugar estaba lleno y Sasuke maldecía desde la barra, frustrado terminó su trago.**

 _ **-Otro whisky**_ **-pidió.**

 **Un sujeto se sentó a su lado.**

 _ **-¿Una Soda, Naruto?**_ **-preguntó el barman**

 _ **-De naranja, por favor. Hay demasiada gente-**_

 _ **-La verdad es que si-**_ **el recién llegado y el empleado intercambiaron unas palabras más antes de que el segundo siguiera sirviendo copias.**

 _ **-No pareces estar disfrutando estar aquí -**_ **habló Naruto**

 **Sasuke dedujo que se dirigía a él y contestó:**

 _ **-Demasiada gente, ruido excesivo ¡me fascina!**_ **-ironizó**

 _ **-¿y porque estás aquí entonces, Sr. Sarcástico?-**_

 _ **-¿Ves a ese idiota?-**_ **señaló a un muchacho moreno y de piel clara que bailaba** _ **-es mi primo y me arrastro aquí.**_

 _ **-Deberías aprovechar y divertirte, se nota que no lo haces mucho-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **-Es que tienes cara de amargado**_ **\- soltó con una risita.**

 _ **-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Dobe!-**_

 _ **-¡Teme!**_

 **La plática se convirtió en una pelea de insultos, estaban tan enfrascados que el rubio no escuchó que lo llamaran.**

 _ **-Naruto...Naruto…¡NARUTO!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_

 _ **-Ya te toca-**_

 _ **-Ah**_

 _ **-Eres el dj ¿recuerdas?-**_ **dijo el barman.**

 _ **-Sí, ya voy. Nos vemos amargado, te dedicaré una canción -**_ **dijo a modo de despedida antes de perderse entre la multitud.**

 **Sasuke miró la mesa de mezclas y vio al rubio acomodarse y dirigir la música, al moreno le hubiera gustado quedarse y volver a hablar con Naruto, pero su primo ya estaba más impaciente de lo normal y se retiraron, claro, dejándole su tarjeta con el barman y una copa pagada.**

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

 _-Y nunca me llamaste-_ reclamó Sasuke _-volví a ese lugar y no te encontré-_ aclaro

 _-Era obvio, yo vivía en Nagasaki, esa noche me habían contratado por casualidad-_

 _-Yo creí que vivías aquí en Tokio, pues luego nos encontramos en el bar de Kakashi-_

 _-No. Te contaré la verdad, pero no le puedes decir a nadie de Ryozo, ¿me lo juras?-_

Sasuke asintió

 _Yo vivía en Nagasaki, mi pareja quería que me mudara con él, pero yo sentía que era muy apresurado, además no le gustaba mi trabajo. La relación se volvió asfixiante y la terminé, aunque él no lo tomó muy bien. Me mude a Osaka y trabajaba como dj invitado, no me iba mal, pero quería volver a Tokio. Esto fue antes que nos conociéramos._

 _El punto es que una noche cuando salía de la discoteca escuché unos ruidos, creí que era un vagabundo, pero un quejido me hizo acercarme y entre la basura encontré un niño, temblaba de frío, estaba sucio y parecía hambriento, pese al miedo, su mirada no estaba en mí, sino en el plato que tenía, eso me conmovió y le pregunté:_

 _-¿Tienes hambre?-_

 _-Si —murmulló_

 _-¿Y tus padres?-_

 _-No tengo, escape de un orfanato con un amigo-_

 _-¿Y dónde está tu amigo?-_

 _-Me dijo que me fuera, que él quería dormir- Yo enmudecí, imaginándome lo peor -¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- le preguné y el retrocedió_

 _-¡No!-_

 _-No te haré nada, te daré comida caliente y leche, además hay mucho frio aquí-_

 _-Tarde en convencerlo, pero accedió. Ya en mi departamento, lo bañé, le di comida y lo dejé dormir. Cuando despertó le pregunte si no se quería quedar conmigo, tal vez no tendríamos mucho, pero siempre habría comida; me dijo que sí. Cuando junté dinero suficiente nos mudamos a Tokio, conseguí trabajo con Kakashi y terminé en tu cama. Y hace unas semanas, mi exnovio me atacó en el callejón del bar donde trabajo-_

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que tardo unos minutos en hablar.

 _-Naruto debes poner una denuncia-_

 _-Kakashi la puso-_

 _-Deberías pedir una orden de restricción también, ese sujeto parecía peligroso-_ insistió

 _-Puede ser, si lo veo rondando lo haré-_

 _-Y más importante: no puedes recoger a un niño y llevarlo contigo en secreto-_ aclaró lo obvio.

 _-¡No podía dejarlo en la calle, hubiera muerto!-_

 _-Lo hubieras devuelto-_

 _-¡No, Sasuke! cuando mis padres murieron pasé una semana en un orfanato mientras mi abuelo reclamaba mi custodia, fue la peor semana de mi vida-_

 _-Dobe ¿porque no intentas adoptarlo?-_

 _-Teme, ¿un dj homosexual? me acusaran de abuso antes de que un juez piense en darme al niño-_

 _-Deberías intentarlo-_ insistió

 _-Sasuke no digas nada por favor_ -pidió con sus ojos reflejando preocupación.

 _-No lo haré-_ prometió _-pero tendrás que mantener mi boca ocupada-_ terminó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

 _-Pervertido-_ respondió Naruto divertido.

Al paso de unas semanas, después de uno de sus fogosos encuentros, Sasuke expresó nuevamente algunas de sus dudas, pues había convencido al rubio de salir los tres y aprovechaba ese tiempo para conversar con Ryozo.

 _-¿Cómo le haces?-_ pregunto repentinamente

 _-¿El qué?-_

 _-Cuidar a Ryozo_

Naruto se recostó de lado para mirar a su pareja a los ojos.

 _-Estoy con él por la mañana y en la noche una vecina lo cuida hasta que se duerme y yo llego en la madrugada -_

 _-Entonces ahorita está solo-_

 _-No es que guste, pero sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas?_

 _-Curiosidad-_

 _-¿y no has averiguado si tiene algún pariente?_ -habló de nuevo

 _-Pregunté en el orfanato de Osaka, pero no había información de un niño con su descripción; además, ni siquiera tiene apellido._

Después de que Naruto se fuera, Sasuke miraba el techo de su habitación pensando en su madre y su hermano. Como no podía dormir, se estiró para sacar una carpeta de la mesa de noche y comenzó a leer los documentos que ahí había.

El ataque a Naruto ya había quedado en el olvido, era una fría mañana de febrero y el rubio disfrutaba una taza de leche con Ryozo, como siempre.

 _-Mañana iremos a comprarte otro pijama-_ indico el mayor.

 _-¿De verdad?-_ preguntó emocionado el niño _-¿Puede ser la de ninjas?_

 _-La que tú quieras-_

 _-¿Comeremos ramen después?-_

 _-Por supuesto-_

 _-¡Sí!_ -celebró.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

 _-¿Diga?_ -preguntó Naruto atendiendo al llamado, en la puerta de su casa había una mujer vestida formalmente con falda y saco, junto a dos policías.

 _-Señor Uzumaki Naruto, soy trabajadora social de la prefectura de Tokio. Recibimos un reporte de que encontró a un menor desamparado, así que es nuestra responsabilidad hacernos cargo de él-_

 _-No, por favor. Yo puedo cuidarlo-_ pidió el rubio con desesperación.

 _-Lo siento, pero es la ley. Procedan_ \- ordenó a los policías.

Uno de los oficiales sujeto a Naruto, mientras que el otro ingresó al departamento y cargo al niño.

 _-¡Naruto nii! ¡Naruto nii!-_ gritada desesperado.

 _-Por favor, no se lo lleve-_ suplicaba el rubio forcejeando levemente.

Ignorando los lamentos de Naruto y el fuerte llanto de Ryozo, los trabajadores del Estado abordaron un auto y emprendieron la marcha.

 _-Te prometo que iré por ti-_ fue lo último que Naruto alcanzó a decirle al desconsolado niño.

Al ser viernes, el bar se encontraba casi lleno y los meseros estaban agitados, pues uno de ellos, no había llegado a su turno.

 _-¡Naruto!-_ gritó Kakashi cuando su empleado entró por la puerta principal.

 _-No molestes-_ gruñó, iracundo se dirigió a la mesa que siempre atendía y en donde los abogados estaban conversando amenamente. Divisó a Sasuke, sujetó su hombro e impacto su puño en su cara, haciendo que el Uchiha terminara en el suelo.

 _-¡Maldito bastardo! -_ le gritó pateándolo, hubiera repetido el golpe de no haber sido detenido por su jefe.

 _-¡Naruto! ¿qué diablos te pasa? -_ inquirió Sasuke desde el suelo, incorporándose poco a poco.

 _-¡Eres un traidor!_ -le gritó - _llamaste a servicios sociales_ -

 _-No_ -murmuró.

 _-¡Confié en ti! Solo tu sabías de la existencia de Ryozo_

 _-¿Se lo llevaron?_ -preguntó ingenuamente.

 _-¡Por supuesto que se lo llevaron, idiota! ¡me quitaron a mi niño!_

El Uchiha pudo notar el dolor que expresaba el rubio con su mirada.

 _-Escucha-_

 _-¡No! no quiero escucharte ni volverte a ver en mi vida, Uchiha-_

Con un movimiento brusco se zafó del agarre del mayor y se dirigió a la salida.

 _-Shikamaru-_ el moreno habló a uno de sus colegas.

 _-¿Si?-_

 _-Me dijiste que servicios sociales no actuaría tan rápido-_

 _-Tal vez no tenían mucho trabajo-_ trato de bromear el otro

 _-Espero que no tengas planes, porque vamos de regreso a la oficina-_

 _-Problemático-_ suspiró resignado el mencionado.

 _Primavera_

No le gustaba el orfanato, ya había estado en uno y lo detestaba, se la había pasado llorando, sin comer ni levantarse de la cama que le habían asignado.

El solo quería regresar con Naruto, la única persona que lo quería.

Sollozaba en su cama, la habitación estaba vacía, así que escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a una trabajadora social, acompañada de un hombre

 _-No quiere comer y está muy triste_ \- informó

 _-Yo me encargo-_

Lentamente se acercó al lecho del niño y le puso una mano en su hombro

 _-Ryozo-_ lo llamó

 _-¡Sasuke!-_ gritó el niño al reconocer al abogado e inmediatamente lo abrazó.

 _-¿Nii-san te llamó? ¿me vas a sacar de aquí?_ -preguntó ilusionado

 _-Si, en unos días, pero necesito que te portes bien y que comas ¿Entendido?-_

 _-Si-_ respondió esperanzado. Haría cualquier cosa por volver con su nii-san.

Estaban tocando la puerta aunque Naruto sentía como si martillaran su cabeza, así que soltó un gemido lastimero y se cubrió más con las sabanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que servicios sociales le quitara a su niño y las cosas no iban bien, ya que en las oficinas de la dependencia le dijeron que no calificaba para el cuidado de una criatura pues como había golpeado al Uchiha ya no tenía trabajo, esa noticia fue un duro golpe para él, pero lo peor había sucedido el día anterior cuando fue a visitar a Ryozo al orfanato y le dijeron que el niño ya no estaba.

Apenas pudo contener las lágrimas y cuando llegó a su departamento se bebió las dos botellas de licor que tenía.

Otro gemido escapó de sus labios, ya que los golpes no cesaban, con resignación se puso de pie y se dirigió a atender, abrió con brusquedad la puerta y un bultito se prendió de él.

 _-¡Naruto-nii!-_ exclamó feliz el niño.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar _-¿Ryozo?-_ preguntó confundido.

 _-¡Si!_ -respondió.

El adulto se puso a la altura del menor y lo estrujó en un cálido abrazo.

 _-Estas aquí, estas aquí-_ repetía con la voz quebrada.

 _-Naruto-nii, hueles feo_ -recriminó el niño _-¿te estuviste portando mal?-_ inquirió frunciendo el ceño en un gracioso gesto.

 _-¡No!_ -respondió inmediatamente, a lo que entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha- _¿Quién te trajo? ¿Dónde has estado? -_ un montón de preguntas salían de la boca de Naruto.

 _-Es una sorpresa_ -respondió el niño y salió por la puerta que seguía abierta, volvió rápidamente arrastrando a un adulto con él, inmediatamente reconocido por el rubio.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ -preguntó a la defensiva y apretando al niño contra sí.

 _-Pues Sasuke-nii me trajo_ -respondió el niño antes que el moreno pudiese hablar.

 _-¿Qué? -_ ahora si el rubio estaba confundido.

 _-Naruto, tenemos que hablar_ -dijo el Uchiha en tono calmado y alzando sus manos en son de paz - _es importante-_ recalcó.

 _-De acuerdo, entra_ -terminó aceptando y apartándose de la puerta _-¿De qué quieres hablar?_ -preguntó apenas el Uchiha entró y cerró la puerta tras sí.

 _-Uzumaki, apestas a alcohol y no pienso tener una conversación contigo hasta que estés en términos decentes, así que ve a la ducha y arréglate-_ exigió el moreno con sorna.

La risa del niño resonó por todo el departamento

 _-¡Mandaron a Naruto-nii a bañarse!-_

Veinte minutos después, el rubio se encontró con Sasuke en su comedor, sentado con una taza de café enfrente y había otra en el sitio del al lado, soltó un suspiro y se sentó.

 _-Habla_ -ordenó el oji azul.

 _-Sé que estas molesto y tienes toda la razón de estarlo -_ se apresuró a decir Sasuke al ver que el otro iba a interrumpirlo - _pero nunca fue mi intención que te quitaran a Ryozo. Lo siento -_ dijo sinceramente

 _-¿Porque lo hiciste? me sentí traicionado por ti_ -pregunto después de un breve silencio _-si me hubieras dicho, tal vez…-_

 _-Lo sé, te juro que la noche que me golpeaste iba a decirte-_ aclaro el Uchiha mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

 _-No me has respondido, ¿por qué?-_

Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro.

 _-Porque Ryozo es mi hermano-_

 _-¿Qué? -_ expresó sorprendido.

 _-Mi medio hermano en realidad-_

 _-¿Cómo es que tu hermano acabo en un orfanato?-_

 _-Mi padre es un hijo de puta-_

 _-¡Sasuke!_ -replicó Naruto escandalizado

 _-No te alteres dobe, solo es la verdad y cuando te cuente todo pensarás lo mismo-_

 _-¿Qué pasó? -_ preguntó en un susurro.

 _-Mi padre tenía una amante y mi madre lo sabía, pero ella no le reclamó. La verdad es que el matrimonio de mis padres era una farsa, incluso dormían en camas separadas. Yo no sabía de eso, pues estudiaba en un internado._

 _Un día hace seis años me llamaron del hospital, mi madre y mi hermano habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico, ella murió al instante pero Itachi resistió, cuando llegue me lo contó: la amante de mi padre estaba embarazada y Fugaku, mi padre, la despreció repudiando a su hijo no nato, en un intento desesperado de ella amenazó con abandonar al niño, pero de nada le funcionó. Lo que nunca supo es que esa última llamada la atendió mi hermano, le dijo a mamá y decidieron llegar a un acuerdo con esa… mujer. Acordaron un encuentro, pero un camión descarrilado los impactó y nunca llegaron._

 _Mi hermano me contó esto antes de entrar al quirófano y me pidió que buscar al bebé, a nuestro hermano, pues él era inocente. El no resistió la operación, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa. Fui a Namba, donde supuestamente vivía ella, pero nada, nadie la conocía, tampoco en el orfanato. Con la herencia de mi madre contraté a un detective y después de algunos años encontró una pista que me llevó a Osaka, pero en la casa hogar no me dieron ninguna explicación y así estuve hasta hace meses cuando un imbécil atacó a mi novio y tuve que venir a su casa porque no se quería quedar en el hospital-_

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?_ -preguntó en un murmullo ahogado.

 _-El lunar de su nuca, mi hermano lo tenía, al igual que yo, es de familia. Además, tomaron una muestra de su cabello para un examen de ADN, el cual resulto positivo-_ contestó tranquilo.

 _-Me hubieras dicho, no tenías que mandarme a servicios sociales-_ reclamó indignado

- _Lo sé Naruto, lo sé. Pero era la mejor opción. Si hubiera ido directamente a ellos o a la policía te podían acusar de secuestro, obvio no quería eso-_

 _-¡No tienes idea de cómo me sentí, la impotencia que me invadió cuando me dijeron que no era apto para adoptarlo y cuando lo fui a ver al orfanato y me dijeron que ya no estaba me sentí morir!-_ le gritó intentando contener las lágrimas. _-El me contó lo que vivió en uno de esos lugares, temí por él._

Sasuke rápidamente se inclinó para abrazarlo, y aunque al principio el rubio se resistió, terminó aceptando el contacto.

 _-Lo sé y lo siento. El sábado fui a verlo y el lunes en la tarde me lo entregaron, pues soy su familiar directo. Quería verte, pero estaba bajo observación de servicios sociales. Ayer terminé de poner en orden sus papeles y aquí estamos-_

 _-Eres un idiota, Sasuke_ -le dijo _-¿Ahora estará contigo?_ -Le preguntó con pesar.

 _-No exactamente_ -Lentamente el moreno se separó y sacó unos documentos de la carpeta que llevó. Los puso frente a Naruto junto a un bolígrafo _-Fírmalos-_

 _-¿Qué son?_ -inquirió curioso.

 _-El cede de custodia de Ryozo. Legalmente serás su tutor-_ aclaro.

 _-¡Los estas abandonando! eres igual que su padre-_ acusó.

 _-¡No!_ -negó rotundamente _-No lo estoy abandonando, simplemente estoy haciendo lo mejor para él. Te adora y tú a él, conmigo no será feliz, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaré al pendiente. Mi hermano le dejó el 70% de su herencia, y yo soy su albacea. Le creé un fideicomiso para su educación y cuando sea mayor le entregaré su parte íntegramente-_

 _-Sasuke ¿tú le dirás la verdad?-_

 _-Cuando cumpla 16, le diré que somos hermanos y si así lo desea, podrá usar el apellido Uchiha-_

 _-¿y si no quiere?-_

 _-Eso es un formalismo nada más, él es mi hermano. Mi madre e Itachi dieron su vida por el, así que en su memoria velaré por él, además es un buen niño-_

 _-Te tomas el papel de hermano mayor muy en serio-_ sonrío por fin el rubio.

 _-Aprendí del mejor_ -respondió pensando en Itachi - _¿Firmarás?_

 _-¡Si! -_ exclamó con una gran sonrisa, sujetó el bolígrafo y puso su firma donde le indicaba el abogado. Por la emoción atacó los labios del moreno en un demandante beso que fue rápidamente correspondido.

 _-L-lo siento_ -tartamudeó al separarse.

 _-Yo no_ -respondió descaradamente _\- Naruto_ -dijo seriamente sujetando su mano _-no te puedo prometer que estaremos juntos para siempre o que todo será felicidad, pero me gustaría ver florecer los cerezos en primavera contigo, en verano iríamos a la playa, en otoño caminaremos por un parque con hojas de color naranja y en invierno nos acurrucaremos juntos con una taza de café ¿qué dices?-_

 _-Eres un cursi_ -respondió con un leve sonrojo _-¿Y repetiremos eso cada año?-_

 _-Cada año_ -prometió.

Para sellar esta promesa juntaron sus labios de forma pausada, disfrutando del contacto y la lengua del otro.

Lástima que el beso fue interrumpido por un niño.

 _-¡Naruto nii, tengo hambre!-_ reclamó Ryozo con un puchero.

El mencionado alzó al infante en brazos y le besó sus mejillas. _-¿Quieres hot cakes?-_

 _-¡Si!_ -exclamó.

 _-Dudo que tengas algo decente para comer en tu alacena, Naruto_ -se burló Sasuke.

 _-¡Solo tengo que ir a la tienda! -se_ defendió este cruzándose de brazos.

 _-¿Porque mejor no vamos a la cafetería de la vuelta? yo_ _invito_ -propuso.

 _-¡Vamos, vamos! -_ exclamó Ryozo.

- _Ve por tu abrigo-_ ordenó el Uzumaki.

Ya solos, Sasuke volvió a reclamar la boca de su pareja de forma demandante.

 _-Y necesitarás un departamento con dos habitaciones -_ sugirió el Uchiha mientras apretaba descaradamente la nalga izquierda del rubio.

 _-¡Teme!_ -chilló Naruto.

 _Verano_

 _Epilogo_

Estaba cansado y el dolor de cuello y espalda lo mataba, arrastró los pies a través del departamento hasta la alcoba, encendió la luz y observó a su pareja dormir sin inmutarse de su presencia, se quitó el traje que usaba, dejando las prendas en el piso, se colocó una playera sin importarle quien fuera el dueño y en bóxer se acomodó al lado del rubio que roncaba ligeramente boca abajo, se acomodó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

Sasuke sentía que no había dormido lo suficiente, pero el sonido de la televisión, aunque distante, lo despertó.

Con pereza se estiró, calzó sus pantuflas antes de ponerse de pie, se colocó su bata y salió del cuarto. En el pequeño comedor divisó a Ryozo sentado frente a un vaso con leche y mirando la televisión, el Uchiha se acercó y besó los negros cabellos del infante.

 _-¡Sasuke nii! -_ exclamó feliz _-¿Cuándo volviste?-_

 _-En la madrugada_ -respondió sentándose a su lado.

 _-¿Naruto-nii sigue dormido?-_

 _-Como una roca ¿ha estado trabajando mucho?-_

 _-Sí, todos los días-_

Naruto había vuelto a tocar como dj, primero como invitado y actualmente era el mezclador oficial de una cadena de hoteles y centros nocturnos que se extendían por todo el país.

 _-¿Tienes hambre?-_

 _-Si-_

 _-Veamos que hay para desayunar y no, no te voy a dar ramen_ -replicó antes de que el niño lo pidiera, a lo que hizo un puchero.

La luz del sol le molestaba y soltó un gemido, con pereza entreabrió sus ojos y miró el reloj al lado de su cama, casi las dos de la tarde.

Tardó unos segundos, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora se levantó de la cama rápidamente, casi cayendo al piso, salió de la habitación casi corriendo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a dos personas en la sala, Sasuke recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro y sentado en la mesita de la sala haciendo sus deberes.

El moreno fue el primero en notar la presencia de Naruto.

 _-Al fin despiertas_ -le dijo Sasuke a manera de saludo _-¿por qué venías corriendo?-_

 _-Creí que Ryozo no había comido nada-_

 _-Sasuke-nii me dio el desayuno y ya almorzamos-_ aclaro el menor.

 _-Tu comida está en el microondas_ -informó el Uchiha

 _-¿Cocinaste algo?-_

 _-No, pedimos pollo frito-_

 _-¿A qué hora llegaste?, por cierto, lo último que recuerdo es un mensaje tuyo diciendo que tu vuelo se retrasaba-_

 _-Como a las tres de la mañana. Estabas tan cansado que ni notaste me acosté junto a ti-_

 _-No sentí nada-_

 _-Debí haberme aprovechado, tal vez eso si lo hubieras sentido-_ dijo el Uchiha en tono burlesco.

 _-¡Sasuke!_ -chilló el rubio, corriendo para taparle los oídos al menor _-no digas eso frente al niño-_ el infante solo rio.

Después de que el Uzumaki comiera, los mayores estaban de nueva cuenta recostados en el sofá mirando una película, hasta que el único niño habló:

 _-Naruto-nii, creo que dejé mi libro de matemáticas en el departamento de Sasuke-nii-_

Ambos adultos se miraron y soltaron un gemido al incorporarse.

 _-¿No te parece ridículo?_ -Habló Sasuke, habían decidido pasar la noche en su piso, pues ahí tenían suficiente ropa su pareja y su hermano.

 _-¿El qué?-_

 _-Estar yendo y viniendo entre los apartamentos-_

 _-¿Qué sugieres?-_

 _-Hay un nuevo edificio en la zona de Shibuya, los departamentos son confortable y es un poco caro, pero si juntamos nuestros salarios lo pagaríamos fácilmente-_

 _-¿Estás pidiéndome que vivamos juntos?_ -preguntó sorprendido

 _-Si_ -respondió firmemente.

 _-¡Eso me encantaría, Sasuke!_ -respondió Naruto con una hermosa sonrisa, y como hace años atrás, sellaron su promesa con un beso, pues al igual que esa noche donde planearon pasar cada estación del año juntos; esperaban que éste invierno ya el cuarto como pareja, les trajera una primavera cálida y esperanzadora en esta nueva etapa como familia.

Fin

 **Ryozo:** El tercer hijo de Ryo, nombre común en Japón. Este nombre fue usado para denotar que era el tercer hijo de Fugaku.

Esta pequeña historia estuvo en mi celular como notas por más de un año, espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco.

¡No hay que dejar que el SN y el NS mueran!

Gracias por leer y disculpen si hay errores ortográficos, ¿algún comentario?

P.D: Bolita, hora de comenzar con lo que te prometí (tú me dirás si lo entiendes)


End file.
